


I'm In Love With Your Words.

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author!Stiles, But In Love With Each Other, Derek & Malia Are Related, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Felt Weird Making Stiles Take His Cousin/Sibling's Partner, In Relationships With Others, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stiles & Paige Are Not, Unfulfiled Relationships, photographer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was in love with Derek at first sight. Derek was just standing there in the fiction section, looking very seriously at Stiles’ book. Derek nodded to himself, before tucking the book under his arm and walking to the cashier. Stiles was in love.<br/>Problem? Stiles has a girlfriend, and Derek has a fiancee.</p><p>Prompt Fill:<br/>"STEREK AU - Stiles Stilinski & Paige Krasikeva are siblings ( cousins ). Both of them are engaged with a Hale ( Stiles with Malie & Paige with Derek ). The first time Derek & Stiles meet, sparks fly .. It's love at first sight. <3<3 StarCrossed Lovers Sterek <3<3"<br/>- Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With Your Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao :D  
> Another prompt fill for you guys.  
> This was requested through my Tumblr.  
> I am not sure how well I actually filled this....  
> Considering I didn't really follow specifics of the prompt :/  
> But enjoy reading it, I hope you like it anon!  
> XO

“What are you staring at?” Malia asked Stiles. She was pawing at him, to try and look over his shoulder. That is the thing though, she is a lot shorter than Stiles.

 

“Oh nothing”. LIE. Stiles was in fact staring that the sexy, glasses wearing, dark haired, wall of muscle, by the fiction books. To say Stiles was in love was an understatement, considering the guy was looking very seriously at Stiles’ book. The guy nodded to himself, before tucking it under his arm and walking to the cashier.

 

Malia tried to peer over his shoulder again, but this time, he turns around and places his hands on her shoulder. Informing her he said nothing, and gave her a chaste kiss. She looked absolutely blessed out from the kiss, and mumbled something about family dinners.

 

Stiles wasn’t exactly listening, but nodded and hummed as if he was.

 

That is how he found himself at a Hale family dinner, sitting across when the handsome, gruff man from the bookshop. Malia was chatting animatedly to her mother, about Stiles this, and Stiles that. While Stiles nodded along, trying to work out the best way to undress bookshop guy with his eyes.

 

Stiles and Malia hadn’t been dating for long at this point, a few months in fact. She was nice, energetic and downright adorable. But along with that she can talk more than Stiles and gets a little under his skin, in the bad way. But all in all, she was fine. Just fine.

 

Derek, who is bookshop guy, on the other hand was FINEEEEEE. It is a shame he was engaged to Paige, an primary school teacher. The type of woman you marry when you want a picket fence and dogs. She is stable, family orientated, kind. Stiles was not that kind of person.

 

Stiles in fact is a little spontaneous. He travels, he writes, he dates around. He is unstable in every aspect of life. In fact he met Malia at a dance club in Mexico. Stiles instantly liked the wild girl that was grinding on his friend Kira. He liked the crazy in her eyes, and that smirk made promises, that Malia surely did deliver later in the bedroom.

 

Stiles was brought back from the memory by Malia’s mother asking a question about his family.

 

“Mrs Tate, no, it is just me and my father these days, my mother died when I was younger” Everyone took a moment of silence, and Malia hugged Stiles tightly. Even Derek looks saddened. He later learns it is because his father died when he was younger. Stiles knew that Derek truly understood when he said he was sorry for Stiles’ lost.

 

Stiles learns that Derek is a photographer. Stiles thinks that is a very sexy occupation, especially when imagining Derek shirtless in the desert. He also learns that Derek and Paige have dated since their freshmen year of high school. That is a long time, Stiles thinks.

 

 ***

 

It had been a long time. A very long time for Derek and Paige. Obviously they do not have any problems between themselves, and that is why they lasted so long, but then again they do not fight period. There was no fire, no passion. It has been a while since Derek has thought of Paige more than someone who folds his laundry.

 

He was bored. Bored of his life here in Beacon Hills. He realised he only felt free, and adventurous when he had spontaneous gigs that meant he had to get on red eyes and travel across country with only a duffel.

 

But then again he has only felt like this after reading S. Stilinski’s captivating fiction novel. He connected with the plot on a more personal level than he probably should. In a way Derek has fallen in love with a faceless master. The way he thought Stinlinski’s brain worked was extraordinary, and ever since then, he has felt a lack of passion and intelligence in his and Paige’s relationship. He wanted more.

 

Do not get him wrong he did love Paige, but perhaps he had reached a point that he loved her more like a sister, kind of like how he felt about his cousin Malia. She was alright, but not all right.

 

Derek couldn’t help himself, he had to discuss Stilinski’s work. He ranted, he discussed and even praised the remarkable work he read the past week. It should be noted that, Derek did no praise often.

 

“We get it Der, his person writes well, can we talk about the flowers for our wedding?” Everyone started muttering colours and flower types, and Derek felt his face fall. As he processed the lack of interest, he felt eyes on him. Looking up he was staring at big, doe eyes for the guest opposite him.

 

“I think Stilinski has an impressive thought process too. You know when he was younger people thought he had ADD?” Derek shook his head, slightly captivated by this man’s beauty. “Turns out he might just have an out of the box imagination” The man winks at Derek, and he feels a spark fly.

 

Later when they were having dessert in the living room, Derek found the beautiful eyed man.

 

“Hey, I am Derek” He extended his hand to the stranger and tried to smile. Paige always said he looked murderous when he did.

 

“Stiles” The man responded, shaking Derek’s hand firmly. The pair talked for what seemed like hours, while everyone else was going on about the wedding.

 

“Congratulations, Man” Stiles said, patting Derek on the back, again Derek felt the spark. An electricity pulsing through his veins. He felt alive. In his silence, Stiles continued to talk. “Although I don’t think I could be tied down like that” Stiles sighed.

 

“Me either” Derek whispered under his breath, but Stiles heard and looked at him weirdly. But something in his eyes also told Derek he understood completely. But Stiles left it alone and begun talking about his travels.

 

Derek was enthralled by Stiles. He had the intelligence he admired from S.Stilinski’s books, but also the knowledge of travel, the creativity of an artistic genius and the words of a writer. Which made sense considering Stiles was in fact a fiction writer.

 

“Nothing major, just something here and there” Stiles said when Derek asked about his work.

 

 ***

 

Stiles listened to Derek speak so highly of his novel, that he almost jumped the guy. But that would be rude, and highly inappropriate. So instead he recommended some other books, including less known S.Stilinski books, then left with Malia on his arm.

 

For a few days, Stiles couldn’t get Derek out of his mind, and in turn he was starting to withdraw from Malia. Being a smart girl she noticed. They fought, they argued, they broke up. That was that, and Stiles couldn’t help feeling relieved by the situation. However in the back of his mind, he knew this meant he would never see Derek again.

 

A few months past, and slowly Stiles forgot Derek, too busy writing his new novel.

 

He was writing one day in a small cafe connected to a bookshop, when he saw Derek. His hair wild and unstyled unlike the first 2 times he had seen him, and his glassed perched on his nose. Derek pushed them up as he looked at the blubs of some books.

 

Stiles noticed he was holding another of his books, and couldn’t help smiling. Closing his laptop, he approached Derek, tapping his shoulder.

 

***

 

After the that night of the dinner, Derek started acting out. He was frustrated, he was bored, he was uninspired. It didn’t help that there were no jobs for him at the moment, so he sat at home all day just reading. Often Paige would come home in a pissy mood, and Derek usually would just ignore the rut, and try to cheer her up. But he no longer was in the mindset to do so. This caused some tension to arise.

 

He didn’t really want to get married, not even to Paige, his highschool sweetheart. In fact all he wanted to do is travel and read S.Stilinski’s novels. So that is why he found himself in the bookshop for the 3rd time that month. He had read most of the books Stiles had recommended to him, and absolutely loved them.

 

He was just picking up the last novel on the list, a S.Stilinski book of short stories, when he felt the tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was face to face with Stiles’ bright smile and chocolate brown eyes, surrounded with dark, thick lashes. Such eyes that have been causing some very inappropriate wet dreams.

 

“Stiles” Derek beamed. He had missed Stiles, especially now he and Malia broke up, it has meant no more dinners at the Hale’s place.

 

“Derek, good to see you” Stiles responded, also shining a big smile. The two of them sort of looked at each other for a moment, before Stiles spoke again. “I will just leave you to it” He pointed to the book in Derek’s hand. “And I will just return to my writing.” Derek most definitely didn’t want Stiles to go.

 

“Can I read a little? Sneak peak??” Derek tried his best at making puppy dog eyes, and hoped he didn’t look like a pedo. Stiles paused, but eventually nodded and let Derek to the attached cafe.

 

 ***

 

Stiles was getting himself into a panic. Derek wanted to read his stuff, and he was so dumb struck he just stood there and nodded. Now Derek is bound to know he is S.Stilinski, and hate him forever for wrecking his favourite author. Not to mention never want to see Stiles again.

 

The both of them sat down and Stiles sort of just stares at the document on screen. Derek hinted he was ready to read, and Stiles thinks he can not just back out now. That would be rude. So he pushes his laptop towards Derek and holds his breath.

 

He thinks he sees the exact moment Derek realises, but Derek just pushes the laptop back and tells him it was great. He looked at his watch, eyes widening, and apologies to Stiles, because he had to run. They exchanged numbers in a haste, of course under Derek’s request. He really wanted to read more.

 

 ***

 

Derek was not surprised how well Stiles wrote, nor how similar his style is to his favourite author, considering the thought processes. He really did want to read more, but before that he needed to rush home. He unfortunately had dinner with Paige’s parents tonight.

 

When they arrived, Paige was in a foul mood, which in turn made Derek into a foul mood. It was obvious to a blind person that a blow out was about to happen, and when it did, Paige and Derek were screaming at each other across the dinner table.

 

Paige’s family were in shock. They never fought.

 

“I feel you don’t love me anymore, do you even want to marry me?” Paige yelled towards Derek, her arms in a flurry of movements. She was throwing them up, pointing , waving them around like an manic.

 

“No, I don’t want to get married.” The room went silent. Derek realised what he said and excused himself from dinner. He was not meant to be hurtful despite it being the truth. Before looking he glanced at Paige and she was in shock, mouth agape.

 

The following day, he found Paige in the living room marking. Derek moved around making breakfast for himself. He knew Paige will talk in her own time. But he was surprised how soon that was.

 

“I am willing to wait, push back the wedding” Paige said clearly to Derek’s back. Derek tensed.

“That is not what I want” Derek mumbled, and Paige sighed.

 

“I know some stuff was said last night, some hurtful stuff. I will forgive you because I know you didn’t mean it” Derek glanced at Paige, then got up. He moved to sit next to Paige on the couch. The sun streamed through the floor to ceiling window, lighting up their skin.

 

Derek touched Paige’s arm, and with a deep breath he spoke.

 

“I don’t want that, I do not want to marry you. It is not an issue of time, it is an issue of.... us not working anymore”

Paige looked at Derek confused, so he tried to clarify. “I am breaking off this engagement.”

 

“You don’t meant that, it is cold feet Der, I know it has been stressful, but think about your actions”

 

“I have. The things is I am bored. Also I just don’t think I love you like that anymore” Paige looked furious now, getting up and stomping around.

 

“It is that stupid, fucking book, isn’t it?” She grabbed the novel that triggered all this and started ripping the pages out. “It was this dumb, piece of shit” Derek got up then, just as Paige fell to the ground in tears. Derek knew this was going to be hard for her, they have been together for a long time.

 

“I am sorry Paige” Derek really was, but instead of giving more comfort to her, he picked up the book and stalked to the door. “I think it would be best if you move out” Then Derek walked out.

 

The following few months he travelled, doing jobs here and there. When he returned with a tan and happier than ever, he decided he needed to replace his damaged S.Stilinski book.

 

When he got to his favourite bookshop, he saw a sign stating the release of a new novel, and the author will be in store tomorrow to do a signing.

 

Derek thought he might as well pick up a copy of the new novel, and if he finishes it he will come in and thank the author for making his life better.

 

Derek powered through the novel, until he got to the last page. He read it with an feeling of familiarity. Like he had read those exact words before. It was not until he finished and was flicking through again when he saw the dedication page.

 

To Derek.

My Biggest Fan.

It Was Love At First Sight.

Intelligence At Second.

Understanding At Third.

 

Derek stared at the page for a few moments when it connected.

 

 ***

 

Stiles was nervous, of course he has done a million signings before, but there was never the prospect he will see Derek after his written proclamation of “love”. Stiles doesn’t even know if Derek has read the book yet. But slowly he made it through the line, signing book after book.

 

Stiles was losing hope, when as he was packing up to leave, a man, drenched from rain, comes storming in and placing all his books onto the table. Looking up, Stiles is staring at a very wet, very puffed out Derek.

 

“It was you all this time, I should have known” Not even letting Stiles say anything, Derek grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards Derek, over the table, and placed a firm kiss on Stiles’ lips. Stiles was in shock, but eventually parted his lips slightly letting Derek in.

 

The front of his shirt was beginning to get drenched from Derek’s palm, his neck was cramping up from the angle and his heart was pulsing as if it is about to jump out of his chest. But Stiles didn’t have a care in the world as he kissed Derek back.

 

 ***

 

Derek has never been happier. He was on a plane to Fiji, with the love of his life by his side. He reached out, grabbing Stiles’ hand, entwining their fingers. He brought up their tangled hands to his lips and kissed Stiles’ knuckles gently.

 

Their relationship was not perfect, but it was spontaneous, passionate and most definitely not boring.


End file.
